Un Embarazo Nada Normal
by Mamocha Forever
Summary: Serena y Darien ya están casados y viene en camino la pequeña Rini. Como lo harán para sobrevivir en estos 9 meses Darien y las chicas con una Serena hormonal
1. El Comienzo

Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste. Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Un embarazo nada normal

Era un hermoso día y una linda pareja se encontraba paseando en el parque Nº 10, cuando de repente pasa un heladero por ahí

– ¡Darien cómprame un helado! – dice Serena mirándolo con un puchero

– Serena ya comiste mucho dulce hoy recuerda lo que dijo el doctor – diciéndole serio

– Hay Darien no lo pido yo, lo pide nuestra hija –

– Esta bien Serena – dice resignado

– Así esta mejor – dice feliz

Con el heladero

– Me da un helado doble y otro simple –

– ¿De que sabor los quiere? – les pregunta el heladero

– ¿De que sabor Serena? –

– De chocolate y de fresa –

– ¿Y el otro? – pregunta el heladero

– De chocolate –

– Tomen – el heladero les pasa los helados

– Gracias – dijeron en coro y se fueron

– Darien sentémonos ahí – le señala la banca. Hay había un hermoso lago y alrededor habían unas bancas para sentarse

– Esta bien Serena –

Se sientan y se ponen a observar el lindo paisaje que tenían a su alrededor

– Mmm esta muy rico – dice disfrutando del helado

– Tienes razón – le dice Darien

– ¡yo siempre la tengo!- le dice enojada

– Si Serena yo me equivoque – le dice Darien para ya no enojarla más

– Serena ¿ah que hora era la reunión en el templo? – le pregunta

– ¡Oh! Era a las 3 y son las 4 ¡estamos atrasados! – le exclama desesperada

– Vamos entonces –

* * *

Tal vez tarde en actualizar pero hare lo posible por actualizar pronto

Nos vemos


	2. Los Padrinos

Bueno ya volví y perdón por la tardanza es que en mi país se acercan las fiestas patrias y en mi colegio había muchas actividades y no tenia tiempo de actualiza y a todas las chilenas y chilenos felices fiestas patrias por adelantado y que lo pasen muy bien

Sailor Moon no me pertenece solo la historia es mia

Que lo disfruten

* * *

– Serena ¿ah que hora era la reunión en el templo? – le pregunta

– ¡Oh! Era a las 3 y son las 4 ¡estamos atrasados! – le exclama desesperada

– Vamos entonces –

En el templo Hikawa

Las chicas estaban sentadas en la habitación de Rei esperando a que llegaran Serena y Darién

– ¡Huy esos dos llevan una hora de retraso! – dice una Rei muy enojada

– Además recuerden que Serena esta con Darién y él es muy responsable ya vendrán – dice Amy

– Que cosas estarán haciendo – dice Mina con cara picara

– ¡Mina! – dijeron las chicas sonrojadas

En ese momento llegan Andrew, Nicholas y Richard

Andrew era el esposo de Lita, se fueron acercando mas cuando Lita entro a trabajar al Crow .Salian a cenar en citas, después fueron novios y ahora llevan un año de casados

Nicolás era el novio de Rei, le costó mucho hacer que Rei aceptara ser su novia y ahora son muy felices

Richard volvió a Tokio porque se dio cuenta que quería estar cerca de amy y los dos son novios

– Hola chicas – dijeron los tres a coro

– Hola – les respondieron las chicas

Los chicos se sientan y segundos después llega alguien

– ¡Miren ya llego al que todos esperaban! – dijo alguien muy alegremente

– ¡ Dani, mi amor ya llegaste al fin te estábamos esperando! – dice Mina emocionada al ver que ya llego su novio

Dani era el novio de Mina se conocieron en una audición para actuar en una serie, pero como ninguno de los dos fue aceptado decidieron salir en citas y al final decidieron ser novios

– ¡Mina! – Dice Dani mirándola embelesado

– ¡Dani mi amor! –

– ¡ Mi diosa del amor! –

– Ya ya dejen de actuar asi nos tienen aburridos – dijo Rei muy enojada y aburrida

– Hola ya llegamos – dice Serena

– Que bueno al fin ¿ Por qué demoraron tanto ? – dice Lita

– Bueno es que se me olvido de la reunión – Dice Serena muy avergonzada

– Hay Serena tu no cambias – Dice Rei

– Tienes razón – dicen todos menos Serena

– Bueno, bueno comencemos con la reunión –dice Serena para cambiar de tema

– Bien ya que estamos aquí hablemos de algo muy importante – Dice Rei con una gran seriedad

– Acaso no es obvio Serena, tu y Darién decidirán quien va a ser la madrina y el padrino de la pequeña Rini – explica Mina como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

– Bueno decidimos que la madrina y el padrino de Rini serán… –

– ¿Quien? – preguntan los chicos

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Adileyne, serenakou1180, naiara moon, Conyta Moonlight y a princessqueen


End file.
